helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 36
Characters *Yun Zhe *Asaro *An Hu *Consort Ju *Zhou Heqi Choices Yun Zhe *Back to Court: Favor +5, Ball ends *Walk Around: Ball continues Zhou Heqi *About Weather: Favor +1 *About Politics: Favor +5 *Say Goodbye: Favor +5 Rewards +1 Favor Asaro +5 Favor An Hu Transcript Story Chat 1 Eunuch A: Your Majesty, Consort Chu has arrived. Magda: (coughs) ...Greetings, Your Majesty. Yun Zhe: Hm? Chu, are you sick? Magda: The weather changed suddenly in the past few days and I caught a cold. I feel much better now... Yun Zhe: Have you seen the Imperial Physician? Magda: Yes, he has left a perscription. Yun Zhe: Then you can go back and get some rest. You don't have to be here. Magda: Thank you, Your Majesty. Please excuse me. (What am I going to do next?) : Back to Court : Magda: (Ugh... My head hurts...) (I better go back to my room and rest.) : Ends Walk Around Magda: (It's still early. Maybe I can talk a stroll around the palace.) Story Chat 2 Magda: (coughs)... What is this scent? It's pleasant! Ba Qi: It's called a camellia! Your Grace, this flower is currently in bloom! If Your Grace likes it, I can pick one for you. With this flower's fragrance, you'll recover quicker! Magda: ...Ba Qi, she left even without finishing her words. Asaro: I can hear your coughing from a distance, Your Grace. Magda: Greetings, Lord Asaro. Asaro: You're still going out while being sick? You should treat yourself better! Magda: The Emperor summoned me. I can't ignore him. Asaro: Oh? Your little emperor really doesn't know how to care for ladies. Unlike the people of Bello, we won't allow a beauty to suffer the slightest grievance. Magda: ... Asaro: That's weird. Magda: ...What? Asaro: Why don't you blush? Magda: ...Why should I blush? Asaro: Every time I say this to the consorts, they either slap their faces and run away while blushing. Why don't you react? Magda: Because... I've heard such sweet words before? Asaro: Before? Magda: (coughs) Maybe they don't want to appear offended because of your identity? Asaro: ... But I think they like me. Magda: ...? Asaro: Living in the harem means they must strictly follow tradition. Don't they want to break the rules occasionally? After all... I'm not an annoyance. Ba Qi: Your Grace, Your Grace, here's the flower you wanted! ...Huh? Lord Asaro? Magda: Ba Qi, send the flowers back to our palace. Ba Qi: Huh? ...Yes, Your Grace. Asaro: Consort Chu, you purposefully sent the little maid away. What else would you like to tell me? Magda: Since you asked, I was going to say- My Lord, since you're in Cheng, you must follow Cheng's customs. You've already broken the rules for talking to the consorts. While we respect you, there will be a day where we can't endure it anymore. You must know what I mean. Now, I've said what I wanted to say. Please take care. Asaro: ... Although I still want to talk more, you're sick... Let's stop here for today. But... we'll meet again soon, Consort Chu. Story Chat 3 An Hu: Phew... Consort Chu, please wait a second- Magda: Imperial Chief Guardsman? Why are you out of breath? Did you run over here? An Hu: ...Yes. I saw you leaving the palace, so I dashed as fast as I could. Magda: Ba Qi, give this handkerchief to Lord An Hu. An Hu: I dare not accept it, Your Grace. Magda: It doesn't matter. You can use it to wipe away sweat. An Hu: ...Thank you, Your Grace. Magda: Is there anything important since you came in a hurry? An Hu: ...No. I heard from the eunuch that you're still sick and saw you wearing a thin layer of clothes. Your Grace, if you don't mind, please accept this cloak! It can keep you warm on your way back! Ba Qi: Huh, you're very considerate. An Hu: I'm worried the cold night will aggravate your illness. Magda: Thank you, Lord An Hu. It must be tiring to patrol at night. It's better you keep this cloak. Ba Qi: That's right! Besides, who wants to wear your old cloak? Magda: Ba Qi, stop being rude. An Hu: Your Grace, I assure you it's absolutely clean! I just washed it and didn't have a chance to wear it yet. But if you mind, I can... find a new one! Ba Qi: Are you asking my master to wait for you here? An Hu: Um... Magda: Ba Qi, stop it. Thank you for your kindness, My Lord. Later, I will ask my maid to wash the cloak and give it back to you. An Hu: Don't worry, it's just a cloak. I'm... glad to offer even a little bit of help. Ba Qi: Your Grace, it's time to take the medicine. Magda: All right. Let's go. An Hu: Goodbye, Your Grace. Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Grace, look, it's Consort Ju! She seems to have paid a visit to His Majesty... Consort Ju: What happened to His Majesty today? I've prepared for him a new dance. And he didn't show the slightest interest... Maidservant B: I heard from the eunuchs Consort Chu met His Majesty just now. Is it because of her? Consort Ju: Hmph, that woman only knows how to win sympathy from His Majesty! Ba Qi: Your Grace! They're talking about you! ...They crossed the line! I have to defend your honor! Magda: Don't bother, Ba Qi. It's their business on how they gossip. Their gossip won't harm me. Ba Qi: But... Consort Ju: Hmph, speak of the devil and she will appear... Magda: ...Greetings, Consort Ju. Consort Ju: Are you sick? Magda: I just feel a little under the weather these past few days. Consort Ju: So you want to win His Majesty's pity by pretending to be sick? Magda: Huh? Consort Ju: Don't you know that trick is old? : Story Root 2 : Magda: ... : Consort Ju: Hmph, stop using these outdated pranks. You'll only make a fool out of yourself! : Magda: (I should leave now.) : Ends Story Root 1 Magda: ... Consort Ju, you're misunderstanding... Consort Liu: I think Consort Chu is right. Magda: Consort Liu? Consort Liu: No matter what means you use, it's fine as long as you get His Majesty's favor! Consort Ju: You-- Hmph! I don't know a lot of tricks as you, but I'm curious on how long you can laugh! Qin, let's go! Magda: ... Thank you for coming to my rescue. Consort Liu: We're friends. You don't have to say that. Magda: I'm not... Consort Liu: You don't have to explain. I know you aren't seeking the Emperor's favor. You're still sick. Please, you should head back soon. Magda: ...Yes, I will. Story Chat 5 Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Consort Chu. Magda: You don't have to bow to me, Lord Zhou Heqi. Lord Zhou Heqi, today... : About Weather : Magda: It was raining this morning. Do you still need to attend the grand meeting? : Zhou Heqi: It's only a little rain. In previous years, when the amount of snow accumulated to person's knees, we still met in court. : Magda: It must be very tiresome... : Zhou Heqi: As a minister, it's my duty. : About Politics : Magda: I heard the ministers had an argument today. : Zhou Heqi: There's no difference between factional battles in the court and battles between consorts in the harem. One fights for glory, and the other for the Emperor's favor. Your Grace, I still have urgent news to tell the Emperor. I beg your pardon for leaving in advance. : Magda: Goodbye, Lord Zhou Heqi. : Say Goodbye : Magda: If you're looking for the Emperor, he's in the study. : Zhou Heqi: I see. Thank you for your guidance. Farewell. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript